Lost family
by dvxzc-nerd-love
Summary: After Steve Rogers disappear Peggy found out that she was pregnant with the child of Steve. She had a girl name, Ruth. Ruth had her own daughter Samantha. Samantha had her own daughter name Jaydon. But Samantha died giving birth to her daughter Jaydon. Jaydon was adopted. She has to fight an deal with herself being DemiGod child of Posiedon.
1. I am Jay

Name: Jaydon "Jay" victoria music

Born: August 24, 1997

Current Age: 10

Family: dad -Poseidon

Mom-Samantha Carter

Great-Grandparents-Steve

Rogers, Peggy Carter

Grandparents: Ruth Carter,

Unknown Grandpa.

Step- parent's: Julie Music and

Dan Music

Siblings- Percy Jackson And

Tyson


	2. My life

Jay POV:

Hi I'm Jaydon but don't call me that. So you whant to read about my life go ahead I'm not stoping you. But let me tell you how I Look. I have "beautiful" white hair (Yes its natural), and my "gray hairs" are raven black an it goes a little past my shoulder oh yea I also have littel strip of blone hair now with all the stress I aslo have a strip of black hair. I have kinda dark brown skin so I don't look white, but its mix with like a tan like skin. I have white mix with pink lips, a small nose, and small ears. Now on to my eyes. My eyes are blue mix with green people say it looks like the ocean but frozen, still moving with emotion thought. I am also very short.

Age 5:

I'm hiding in the closet just like my mom told me. As I hear my drunk father yell at my mom I start to cry. And then there is a sudden bang and I hear my mom cry.

"Jaydon where are you. Come here now I said now Jaydon." my father yells.

I hold my breath and cover my ears. I don't want to move. Because I'm doing exactly what my mother told me to hide in the closet and to not move.

And then the door to the closet swings open. And I see my dad standing there. I go through his legs get up and run to the bathroom and get into the tub and close the tub door. My dad walks in and starts yelling at me.

"Please stop dad please." I start yelling at him with tears running down my face.

And then I hear a boom come from the tub. With water spraying everywhere. And then I hear my dad yell at me to make it stop. My mom runs into the bathroom trying to make the water stop. When it finally ends my mom takes me out of the tub and takes me to my room.

"Stay here Jay I will be back okay." She says.

"O...k..ay.." I tell my mom with my face covered in tears.

She runs into the bathroom and helps my dad to the couch. He is black out on the couch. And without thinking I am by my mom side hugging her leg.

Age 10:

I'm walking through the halls of my school. I feel so scared, I got a note to go to the counselor office immediately.

I knock on the door to the office and sit on the first chare I see.

"Jay do you know why I called you." Mrs. N seems so serious. But it's weird I haven't gotten in a fight or trouble for a long time, I have no idea why I'm here.

"Um no. But I swear I haven't done anything wrong for almost a month. And I really don't want to get kicked out of another school. Wait is that why I'm here because I'm getting kicked out?" I say very fast and nervous Mrs.N is just there taking notes.

"No Jay that's not why you are here. You're here because we need talk before spring break," she says.

Really my ADHD has to kick in right now. I'm not sitting but standing and can't stay calm.

"Where did you get that scratch and bruise? And why have you been missing so much school?"She asks anxiously.

"Um, I got the bruise from my dog who hit me really hard when we were playing. And my scratch I got because I'm really clumsy. And I get sick a lot." I'm lying about the dog giving me a bruise but I could not think of anything else (I don't have a dog). Same with missing school but I want to tell her what my dad does but I don't want to get my mom in trouble.

When we finish talking I walk back to class with my entire body shaking. When I walk into class I hear my teacher say that we will have family tree project and we had to choose between mom and dad. So I chose mom.

Once I got home I told my mom about the projects and keep out the counselor part for reasons.

"So please can you tell me about your side of the family," I ask with big puppy eyes.

" Fine as you know I have zero siblings. Zero cousins or at least that's what I think. And my mom and dad died when I was 19." Mom says like she hates them.

After I go to bed I hear a strange voice in my dream that kinda sounds familiar but can't think to who it belongs to. It says. Be prepared for what comes. **_You need to hold onto hope and never let go._**

I wake up to yelling and fighting. I get up like a bullet and open the door. To see my dad holding a gun to my mom's face. And then I hear a bang. And me yelling. And having tears coming down my face so fast and so much so much that my shirt is wet. I can't believe it the person I loved most is now gone and it's my fault. My mom is dead.

 **hope that was a good first chapter**


	3. police

Jay POV:

I'm sitting outside my house. And I'm trying to block the entire world out.I just can't believe my mom is dead and now I have no one. All I remember is running out of my room yelling and seeing my no good dad run out the house. And me crying over my mom's dead body. There's blood everywhere and I just can't move it's like I was paralyzed.

" Hello, Jaydon. I'm Officer Cruz. And I would like if you told me what happened." Officer Cruz says with a sad smile.

I look up and stare at him not being able to move my mouth. Not being able to one word or anything. I just stare with tears running down my cheeks.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk. But I want to tell you something okay. So the thing is that your father Dan was captured with the weapon and is being held at a jail." He says with a faded smile.

" He's not my father and will never be my father. How could he do something like this?" I say trying to stop crying. I know the officer is trying to help but I don't want anybody's help.

Officer Cruz helps me up and tells me to sit in his cop car. I wait in the car.

"Hey, Jaydon would you like me to grab something from your house."

"Could you get my clothes, pictures, and books. And it's Jay." I say not looking up.

"Okay."

He comes back with a duffel bag full of my things. Gives them to me and starts to drive.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 3 hours later (/(/(

I'm sitting in a chare in the police station. Just playing with my hands and tapping my feet on the ground. When somebody finals enter the room I look up.

"Hello, I'm commissioner Ruth. I would like for you to tell me what happen. It's okay you're safe." Com Ruth says.

" Uhh ... Well, I was... In my room and..." I tell them the entire story and sit there crying not being able to stop.

"Do you want some water?" Com Ruth ask me. All I do is nod yes and look back down.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/time skip 10 minutes (/(/(/(/

Com Ruth comes back with a folder with my name on it.

"Jay we will need you to stay with a relative for now." Com Ruth says.

I nod my head." I don't have another family."

" Well, we went over your family before you were adopted and saw you had a grandfather who is..." Com Ruth says but then there was a huge explosion and I fell to the ground along with everyone else. It's so bright outside but I can't see anything. As I'm knocked down to the floor and black out.

( Bad yes I know but forgot to say something from the start and that's I don't own any Rick RIORDAN characters or Marvel character I just own the plot and few of the characters.) Okay got it.


	4. were the hell am I

Jay POV:

There was a boom and I fell to the ground. Before I blacked out. I remember a guy with a sword and blond hair fighting with someone.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 1 day later (/(/(/(/

I wake up with a burning feeling on the side of my stomach. I don't open my eyes but hear a couple of voices.

"She's been out for a day and her wound is healing but we still don't know who her godly parent is or why Luke was after her. But other wise she's fine." The doctor I suppose says to a man in a wheelchair.

"Well, at least she won't die. And when she wakes up we can talk to her." The wheelchair guy says.

When I finally decide to get up I feel the pain on my side feels worst. But I finally get up ignoring the pain.

"Hey, where do you think you're going. You have to sit down and rest." The same guy who was talking about my injuries was looking at me with a smile.

"Okay. Can I ask you a question, what's your name? And we're the hell am I?" I ask sounding stupid.

"My name's is Will Solace son of Apollo. And you are at camp half blood." Will say with a bright smile.

I just look at him in confusion. Like okay, I was just asking for your name. But why are you saying you're the son of Apollo. And what's camp half blood?

"Oh okay you might think I'm crazy but I'm not. So I'm going to ask you a question okay. Okay then. What do you know about Greek gods?" Will ask me. So now I'm in a place filled with crazy people.


	5. Introduction

Captain America POV:

So I was waiting in my apartment because an officer said that they would come with my granddaughter. And yeah I didn't know that I had a granddaughter but I do. And I'm just sitting on my chair when I hear knock on the door so I get up and open the door to reveal a woman with a folder.

"Hello, Steve I'm officer Cruz. I spend some time with Jaydon before she disappears." Officer Cruz told me with a sad smile.

"Um, can you tell me what happened before she disappears?"

Cruz starts to explain. "Well yes. So. We brought her after the thing. So we could talk to her and we'll when we were telling her there was an explosion she blacked out I reached for my gun and was going to her when I was hit in the head and fell down. I saw a boy with blond hair and a scar on his face go up to her then some other people came to help her then left. When I got up they were all gone and there was fire everywhere."

Jay POV:

When Will finally told me everything about Greeks and Olympians and Demi gods I had my mouth hanging open in total shock. And you know what's cool I have a godly parent that could be my mom or Father. Oh, I miss my mom so much. To stop thinking about my mom I walk out the infirmary. And start walking towards a tree that looks comfy so I can sit down and not think. Once I close my eyes a boy comes towards me.

"Hi, I'm Luke." The same guy that I saw at the police station before blacking out was standing in front of me.

"What the HELL are you doing here? You tried to kidnap me!" I yelled so hard. And then the ground started to shake. Luke fell to the ground. And then a bunch of campers came running toward us. I look at them then started to look for Luke but he was gone. Then the ground stops shaking.

"Um, what happened?" I ask kinda scared.

All the campers including Will and Chiron stared at me with I think a shocked face. I really don't like when people look at me strangely so I end up tripping but ran to a tree where no one was so I could be Alon.

Chiron POV:

I felt an earthquake so I thought Percy was back. I got up to greet him but instead, I see a blond boy on the ground. And Jay standing there looking scared. The blond boy disappears into a miss. The quake finally stop. And there's a Trident floating over Jay's head. There's another child of Poseidon (Mouth hanging open). All the campers are in shock. Don't know why but Jay runs off into the woods.

"Okay everyone back to your normal activities."

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 1hr later (/(/(/(/(/(

Percy is back from New York. I explained to Percy what happened with Jaydon and how he has a sister.

Jay POV:

I'm sitting on a tree falling asleep. When I hear footsteps near me.

"Jaydon. Jaydon. Jaydon. Where are youuuu." A boy with black hair and green eyes yells my name with some blond girl with gray eyes.

"It's Jay, not JAYDON!" I yell at both of them who looked up to see me, they both seem surprised when they saw me.

Percy POV:

I look up to see a girl with white hair and a strip of black and blond that look like her natural hair. She also had light like light green-blue eyes that seem that you could see right through them. She also had beautiful brown skin. She also wore a ripped t-shirt and some dirty pants and she looks like she's been crying.

"Hi I'm Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy. And this is Annabeth Chase. Um, will you come down so we can talk?"

"Um, I'm good I'll just stay up here," Jay says.

"Um, come-on aren't siblings supposed to be nice to each other," I say with a slight smile to my half sister.

"Siblings Siblings?" Jay asks looking at me.

"Yeah, siblings I'm your brother."

"REALLY!" JAY says with excitement.

"Well more like a half brother because we have different moms." Jay gets down from the tree to pull me into a bear hug. I hug her tight in my arms not letting go. We talk and walk back to camp. I told her about me and Annabeth and basically my entire life. And she told me about her life even her mom's death which made her cry


	6. make over

Jay POV:

We got to our cabin I look around and wow just wow everything is so beautiful.

"Wow, this is our cabin?"

"Yup. And don't get mad but I'm not so good at cleaning so the cabin is a mess. And well your bed will be that one over there." Percy showed me where my bed was. And the bed is more comfortable than the one I had at home.

" Um, a question. Where could I get some clothes and maybe a shower?" I ask Percy who looks up and starts talking.

" We'll the shower is right there and after that, I can show you where you can get clothes." I nod and Percy shows me where the shower is and well I start to shower.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/time skip 15 minutes later(/

I get out rap my self into a towel and I make sure it's nice and won't fall.

I open the door to call Percy. " Percy."

Percy comes in and tells me to follow him to another cabin.

"So good luck this is the Aphrodite cabin." He says then knocks on the door.

"Hey this is Jay my sister and I was wondering if you.." he got caught off before he could finish.

"Yes now leave Percy. But you Jay come in." A girl with blond hair says and then pulls me in and makes me sit on a chair.

" So sisters help me get some clothes for Jay. Jay take off your towel we are all girls so don't worry. Oh, by the way, my name is Silena that's Drew, lacy and Valentina" So I take off my towel and I am wearing some underwear. While I'm sitting on the chair the girls are arguing about what I should wear.

"So Jay what do you think do you like it and don't be rude if you don't just say it." I look at what I'm wearing and it's some golden tight pants that have glitter on them some heals and a really glitters blue shirt.

" This is kinda uncomfortable," I say with out sounding mean. And only hear the others get mad.

"Fine what type of clothes do you want?"

" How about some pants that fit and a normal T-shirt and shoes," I ask only moments later to be wearing what I ask for.

"Thanks."

"Talk about no sense of fashion. But here is a bag full of clothes for you."

I look at the bag and say thanks once more and walk out.

Until I see my brother waiting for me with his sword in his hand.

Percy POV:

I call Jay over because One she needs armor Two learn to fight in combat and Three learn how to use her powers.

" So Jay first off you need armor. So let's get you your armor." I pull Jay into the arena to get her armor. I finally got her the perfect armor. A chest peas that's made out of leather and silver with a blue shirt. A skirt that was made out of leather and silver. Some tights that were dark blue. The same shoes she was wearing. Some leather shoulder pads. And some gloves that are like 2 centimeters from her elbow.But she did not want to wear a helmet so she's just wearing a hoodie and a bandana over her face. And you can just see her eyes.

"So how does this look." Honestly, she looks ready to kill some monsters. I really hope she likes it.

Jay looks up and down then start to talk. "Awesome. So do I get a weapon or something to fight with?"

" Um yeah let's just go see Chiron."

When we finally got to the Big House I look for Chiron who was sitting in his wheelchair staring into space.

"Chiron I was hoping you could help me find a weapon for Jay?" I ask Chiron who quickly snaps out of his trance looking at me and Jay but then start to speak.

" Yes, my boy and girl. Jay may I see your ring." Jay hesitates before handing Chiron her ring but looks confused.

" Oh. So, Jay you can choose any weapon you please. As you are gifted by all the gods." What my sister is gifted by all the gods wow cool.

But I still ask. " What do you mean by gifted by all the gods?" I ask stupidly while Jay just stays quiet and listens.

" Well first of you have a power from all the gods or a gift like having power if you were that gods daughter. One gift is that ring that you wear it can turn to any weapon you want. It was a gift from lady Hestia" Chiron explains and my head starts to explode.

" So try it. Think of any weapon."

Jay POV:

So I think about a sword like my brothers.

" What the hell my ring turn into a sword." I stare at my sword in amazed. It looks like Riptide but the blade was red instead of blue and was like on fire or it looks like it was on fire.

Percy and I were walking to our cabin.

"Wait, Percy one question. How old are you?"

" Well, I am 14 I'm turning 15 in August 18." He tells me. He's 4 years and couple days older than me.

Before I knew it it was time for bed. I get into my bed and start to doze off and that's when I start to dream.


	7. dreams

Jay POV: Dreams

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 _I was in who knows where. But I saw my brother he looks like he is I think 12. Percy told me about when he first got to camp and what happened. And that's what I'm seeing. Him fighting trying to get his mom back and Zeus master bolt. But at the end, it turned out that Luke the guy who tried to kidnap me stole it. He returns the bolt to Zeus and bla bla bla._

 _My dream keeps changing. But my dreams are all about Percy. I really felt sad because in one of the dreams two girls die one name Bianca and the other Zoë._

 _After all my brother's adventures I'm suddenly in a dark room with no windows and just one light. I'm hiding in the corner but can't move. There's someone. It's Luke and he's talking to someone. When the voice speaks it sends shivers down my spine._

 _"Well was the mission complete did you get the girl!?" He sounds like he's about to murder someone._

 _"No my Lord. It turns out she's a daughter of Poseidon. And she started to make an earthquake. I left before anybody saw who I was." Luke respond in fear._

 _"I don't care if they know it's you get the girl and make her join us. And that boy Jackson will not do anything." The voice says with a maniac laugh._

 _Luke walks out. And the place changes. I know where I am. I'm at my old house. Like before I can't move. I see my mom and Dan fighting and screaming._

 _"Well, I don't care. You will do as I say or else!" Dan yells at my mom who is crying on the floor._

 _"Don't do anything to my little girl she didn't do anything." My mom still sobbing on the floor and tries to get up but Dan pushes her down._

 _Then I turn my head to see me standing in the hallway._

 _"You will regret ever getting that girl!" Dan yells at my mom._

 _My mom looks at me with tears filling her eyes. She mouths 'Everything will be fine'. When Dan pulls out a gun and shoots my mom. I try to move but can't I see my self-running to my mom crying laying in a pool of her blood. Dan runs. I'm standing there tears filling my eyes trying to wake mom up. Once more I see my mom get killed in front of me. And there's that voice againsaying'Be prepared for what comes. You need to hold onto hope and never let go'. I will never forget this._

I wake up to my brother yelling at me to wake up. My heart pumping really hard I think it would jump out. And my head fills with sweat and tears rolling down my eyes.

Percy grabs me and pulls me into a hug whispering something. 'Everything is all right there just dreams.'


	8. Time skip

Jay POV: 3 months later.

Percy just left on a quest with Grover, Annabeth, and my other half brother Tyson. Percy said I couldn't go because I'm not that experience. How Rude.

I'm training by my self by the water. With my weapon which I name Infinity. When I get hit in the head and fall. I try to get up but the hit to the head made me stay down. I turn to see Luke and I black out when he gives me another hit to the head.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 1 day later (/(/(/(/

I wake up on a very comfy bed next to Luke who is sleeping. ( In this story Luke is only 12 and Jay just turn 10 2 year difference) I take one look at him and scream my lungs out.

Luke turns around and looks at me. "Hey what's wrong babe?" Babe did he just call me babe gross I'm not old enough to be dating. And especially Luke for what Percy told me he is a back stabber so no thank.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" I yell at him. Then turn infinity into a sword and point it at his throat, while getting out of bed.

" Well, it looks like I'm going to have to give you the potion again." He says while making his way to me. He makes me drop my sword and then he makes me drink something.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 18 days later (/(/(

( She has no memory of her life and thinks her and Luke are well you know dating)

I get out of bed and change into something comfier. I walk out of the room looking for Luke. When I finally find him I walk into the room he currently is.

"Hey, lukey. What are you doing?" I ask him standing next to him.

"Nothing important babe. But can you go back to the room and wait till I get there?" I answer with a nod. As I'm walking I can hear yelling.

"WE'RE THE HELL IS SHE!? I SWEAR YOU WILL BURN!" Is what I hear it sounded like a guy voice then I hear a girl yelling.

Forgetting what Luke told me I walk in. To see a boy with raven black hair, a blond, a satyr, and a Cyclops. Yelling and being held. I look at them then at Luke who saw I was there.

He came towards me. " Go to the room all be there in a little. Okay." I now look at the group of people and when I'm about to walk out get a really big headache.

I'm starting to remember. The Raven black hair dude Is Percy. And Percy is my brother. I start to remember everything. I walk to my room closed the door and grab a pillow and yell my lungs out into it to not make it so loud.

Luke walks in and looks at me." Hey, lukey I'm going to go walk around."

" Okay don't break anything." I walk out as fast I can. I look everywhere to find Percy and the others and no luck. Until I finally get to a room where they're at.

"Hey, Percy," I say knowing there's no one listening. I turn infinity into a pocket knife. Walk over and cut their rope letting them go.

The first thing Percy does is huge me.

" Why are you here?"

" I was kidnapped by Luke. He took my memories. And why are you here."

"We came looking for you."

After talking I hear yelling and well the person yelling is Luke. Getting closer to the room.

"Okay, I know how to get off so follow me." I lead them to the window and break it. We got through it. We get to the main deck after much running.

" No no no. You will pay Percy Jackson." Luke's voice no longer sounded like his. I noticed his eyes turn gold and his voice became deeper and well scary as crap.

We jump off the deck into the water. Percy calls something. And an animal came that he calls rainbow and told me it was Tyson's idea to call him that. We get on and he starts swimming towards camp.

Percy catches me up on what happened. And tells me about his friend Nico son of Hades. And that I should get ready for a fight.


	9. Battle

Jay POV:

I saw everyone prepare for the battle. I was practicing with some girl named Lizzy. We were sparing with sword and preparing.

When I hear a boom come from the labyrinth and all I see are monster come. Wave after wave of monsters. I fight side by with Percy and Annabeth.

I was on my own fighting a Dracaena who was almost beating me until I got the upper hand. I manage to make the Dracaena fall and then I was able to pin her down the stabbing the Dracaena killing her with dust everywhere.

Then I saw Percy fight someone name kāmpe who is a dragon. And Annabeth I could see her. I was fighting demigods who joined Kronos.

After fighting for what felt like hours the monster decrease until there were none left. I was covered in blood my blood and gold dust of monsters. I looked around to see wounded everywhere but the worst part was all the dead around camp who died for camp. I knew a couple of them but it still hurt.

We spent the after noon mourning the lost.

Percy ended up telling me what happen and how Daedalus died so the labyrinth can be destroyed. I was still sad because we lost family friends to the monsters.

"Yeah, it's really hard. To live like this but the ones who died. Died heroes." Percy tells me conferring me.

Curfew hits and we all go to our cabin.

"Hey, why don't you come and stay with me and my mom. I mean I think my mom wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Percy but I think I will stay here for a while. I'm just not ready I'm mean.." Percy cut me off.

"Well yes okay then. At least stay with us until summer ends in September. We could celebrate my birthday and yours too. So let's go to bed."

I fell asleep and all the nightmare start to begin.


	10. I meet percy mom

Jay POV:

So I talk to Chiron if I could come back in about September and he said yes. So I'm going with Percy for a little.I finish packing and Percy telling me to hurry. Argus is waiting for us in the van. I sit next to Percy and Tyson and we drive until Argus drops us off.

"We have to walk from hear. But you are going to love my mom she is super nice."

We walk to Percy's apartment and open the door to his mom Sally cooking.

"Hi, mom. This is Jay like I told you over the iris message. And you said yes to her being able to stay with us until August ends?"

" Yes of course Percy. Hello, Jay, I'm Sally and it's really nice to meet you." Sally said putting her hand out so I can shake it and I do.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip next day later (/(/

"Happy birthday day Percy," I said to Percy walking up to him then hitting him with a pillow.

"Stop it's my birthday."

I get dress then Percy does and we walk into the living room where Sally is making pancakes. Wow, they smell good.

"Hear you go. And Percy I got the birthday pancake for you." Sally gives us blue pancake and wow they were delicious.

So about 6 hours past. And Paul takes Percy to another room they start to talk. I'm sitting on a chair when there's a knock on the door. Sally looks up in confusion and opens the door and just looks confused and surprise she mumbles some words and the man walks in. He said some words and Tyson gets up and yells daddy I think. But really I didn't care so I just thought Percy had more mortal family. And I tuned everyone out

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump and turn around. It was a man. He had black hair a trim beard and was wearing beach cloth so a surfer or someone who like the beach who knows. He looks at me and has sea blue eyes but still nothing I don't know who the guy was.

" Jay Jay you still awake."

"What what. Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay. And don't tell me you don't know who he is." Percy was looking at me and so was the guy.

" Sorry I don't know."

"Hint sea has a P in his name."

" Sorry still don't know," I say and Percy start to talk again.

"God's sake Jay I thought you went to all those smart classes. I mean your a smart ass. Smart ass. This is Poseidon. Our Dad." Percy tells me and I still looking at him in confusion. But then I remembered.

"Wait... DAD!" I ask still confused.

" Yes, and you must be Jaydon, my daughter."

" It's Jay," I say lowering my voice.

"Well, this is really good to see you. And hope one day we will me fully. I'm sorry for what happened to your mother." Poseidon said.

"It's all right it wasn't your fault. It was that b-whole Dan." I say ready to cry but anger bubbling inside of me.

He walks out with Percy. And then Percy comes back and tell Sally and Paul that dad left. Percy sits next to me.

" How did you not know that was dad."

" Never met him or saw him so I don't know who that was."

" I have good news."

"What perc?"

He whispered in my ear. ' Paul is going to propose to my mom.' Percy sounds happy. I just smile. Then.

Sally calls us to eat cake which was blue and delicious.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/time skip August 24 (/(/(/(/(/

So I'm going back to camp tomorrow a little earlier but I'm just going back.

Today was my birthday but it didn't feel like it. My mom would always take me to the park, get ice cream, and then have a picnic at the end. The one day Dan would not yell at me because I wasn't home.

I got out of bed and heard Sally talk.

" What's her favorite color so I can surprise her."

"I think it's green mom."

I walk out of the room and they look at me.

" Happy birthday Jay." Both of them yell.

" Thanks," I replied with a slight smile on my face. We talk and played games.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 8 hr later (/(/(/(/(/

I get my duffel bag and walk out of the room.

" Thanks Sally for letting me stay but I have to leave." I thanks, Sally who says she can give me a ride but I say no.

"Oh come on fish head you don't have to go you can stay please," Percy tells me with his puppy eyes.

"No Percy I have to go but thank you for letting me stay."

I hug Percy and Sally before I open the door and walk out. I have time before I have to go back so I walk to Central Park. I'm walking and me being me I bump into someone.

" Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh, it's fine." Two guys say one with black hair and a slight beard. The other is really muscular and has blond hair. But I start to walk away.

"Wait, kid, we're you going with that bag? And we're are your parents?" I start to think fast and this is what I responded.

" Um, I'm going to a sleepover," I respond.

" Okay, whatever you say." The blond says.

I walk away and call a cab. I tell him where to drive. Once I got close I told the person to drop me off on the side of the road. He wasn't sure but left. I run and only to get to the camp borders. Only to be attack by a monster.

I can't remember the name of it but it was big. I turn infinity into a sword and start to fight it. I dodge an attack only to get hit in my back. But I rolled over and run. I turn infinity into a bow and arrows and start to shoot at it. When I finally was able to hit it in a spot it turns into gold dust. I run into camp.

I run into Will. "Hey what's wrong."

"Um, nothing just got a scratch," I tell Will but then I run to my cabin.

Blond guy POV: (Steve Rogers)

That girl reminded me of someone I just couldn't put my finger on it.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/ time skip 8 hr later (/(/(/(/(/

I remember who the girl reminded me of when I was sitting on my bed.

" Jaydon my granddaughter!" I say. Why didn't I remember before? But why was she in Central Park. I remember officer Cruz telling me she was from Oregon. Who knows but I will look for her and find her.

The blond and the black hair guys. Well, you guess it Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Okay, they know each other.Like before they came. So I'm doing comic and movie version for marvel. ( And if you didn't know the Percy Jackson movies were trash so I'm Talking about marvel, not Percy Jackson.) Okay. okay then.


	11. Dreams 2

Jay POV:

I fell asleep. Bad idea.

 _I'm in a room. Dark but has a desk and standing in the middle of the room was Luke. But it didn't look like Luke he had golden eyes and was dress well weir._

 _ **" How long till my army is prepared? Because I'm running out of passion. Soon I'll be strong enough to take my true form."** Luke says with a deep and darker voice._

 _" Well Lord Kronos soon all will be ready and you shall kill those Olympians."_

 _Kronos what Kronos has control over Luke why Luke. Wait why am I worrying about Luke._

 _The scene changes. My brother is with Annabeth Grover Tyson Nico and some other girl. They're running from Luke but it's not him. He yells and yells. Percy and the others are fighting when the girl throws a come at Luke and it hurt the others were surprised_ ** _( Jay is seeing what happened in the labyrinth when Kronos took Luke's body_** _.)_

 _Then the scene changes. This time I and Percy are fighting. I'm fighting a monster. When. I hear a scream coming from in front of me. Annabeth AND Percy holding each other but both dead. I scream I'm crying. I run to Percy and Annabeth tears running down my face._

 _"Percy Annabeth PLEASE I can't lose the two of you." They don't respond. There eyes lifeless. All the light sucked out of them. More tears run down my face I can't stop crying._

 _"Please, Percy you said you wouldn't leave me. Wake up please..." I'm trying to wake both of them up but can't._

 _"PERCY!" I can't breathe. Tears are going down my face and I can't stop them. I still can't breathe._

 _I stand up to see my surroundings. Only to be horrified by what I'm seeing. Dead body's everywhere all demigods. Their body's lifeless. And more demigods fighting monsters. And all I hear are their screams and someone laughing. The laughter sounded old dark and horrifyingBut I look down and see Percy and Annabeth dead. What's going to happen?_

 _I wake up screaming and crying not being able to stop._

"It's just a dream Jay," I say to my self over and over. I finally managed to breathe right and stop crying. After that, I can't go back to sleep. I just stay up all night.


	12. I get a quest

Jay POV: December 7: 3 months and 14 days later after the last chapter.

I walk out of my cabin changed into an orange shirt. Black pants and converts. I walk to the Big House because Chiron needed to see me.

" Hello, my girl." Chiron greets me with a smile and motions me to sit in a chair.

" May I ask why I'm here." The good things is my behavior has improved.

"Oh yes. I called you here because if you except I would like to send you on a quest." I look at him my mouth hanging open.

" Wait why me I barely been here." Chiron laughs a little.

" Well, you know how to protect your self. And have better training than your brother when he got here. And when he when on his first quest." I don't know if I should be happy or another emotion but o feel better.

" Okay, then I expect."

" You don't know the quest. But let me tell you. I will need you to get some weapons. Since we will soon go into war. As well some very rare flower for the Apollo cabin so they get better at healing. And this flower also helps cure some poison. I would say get the flower is more important so get that first. As well there might be other things that will happen. But you will do that. Oh, you can choose two companions if you want. And you have two weeks. The medicine is call. I mean the medicine is a flower but is used in powerful medicine that will be use full."

" Okay, Chiron." Chiron hands me a picture of the weapons and medicine he needs.

"Wait what's the flower call?"

"Oh yes, the flower is called the red destiny." (I made up the flower)

At the end, I decided to go with my friend Lizzy. Who is a daughter of Demeter. (I made this person). Lizzy has been here at camp longer than I have. And she is just awesome, older than me by a year, and can grow plants. She says yes to going with me on the quest. When I asked my other bestie Τυχερός ( English- Tycherós)(also made him up.) But I call him Lucky which is the meaning of his name in Greek. He's the son of Tyche. And well we met after we started sparing agents each other and he beat me. But it's not fair he has luck on his side.

" Hey, the lucky charm I have a question for you," I ask lucky/Τυχερός.

" What rainbow fish."

" Will you go on a quest with me and Lizzy?" I ask Lucky and gave him my doggy eyes.

" Yea why not rainbow fish"

" K thanks," I say and run to find Lizzy to tell her Lucky is coming.

" Lizzy!"

" What Jay?"

" Lucky is coming with us on the quest."

" Oh cool it's it Tycherós right? The guy you're always fighting with."

" Uh yeah but it means lucky stupid." We chat and talk before curfew hits. I say bye and go to my cabin.

We are going to leave in two days. So I'm going to pack. And tomorrow I have to go to the Oracle. I'm kinda scared about going to see the Oracle.

\--(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/time skip next day (/(/(/(/(/(/

I woke up panicked. Terrible nightmare. And I realized I have to go to the Oracle.

I get out of bed and change. I make my bed and clean my cabin. I forgot to put my shoes on crap. I put my shoes on. I run out of my cabin. And I run into the Bid House. I run up the stairs and stop at the door of the attic. Crap I don't know what to do. I finally open the door. And look around for the Oracle. Wow, there's a lot of cool things up here like weapons and stuff. But I finally see the Oracle in the back of the attic. She's dusty and old.

" Hello, the spirit of Delphi," I say. And sit in front of it saying random word until it finally talks. Green mist comes from her mouth and she starts to speak.

 ** _Tree heroes shall go_**

 ** _One will be trick_**

 ** _A attack will fail_**

 ** _Two thought to be lost to death will be found_**

 ** _Medicine will heal but it's not what it appears_**

 ** _Weapons will be broken_**

 ** _Monsters unleash death shall come to_**

 ** _One_**

 ** _Vengeance or love_**

 ** _One shall be safe from a dark path or will they chose to go through the dark path_**

 ** _One side will lose_**.

The Oracle stops speaking. And I'm just sitting in the dark. One of my besties will die or will it be me.


	13. Second Thoughts

Jay POV:

I finally stand up and walk out of the attic. ' No I can't tell them. But I have to. Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want anybody to die.' I get out of the Big House. Only to hear the horn, it's breakfast already. I walk to the cafeteria I guest. And sit down at my table all alone. I get my food. And just pick at it. I don't feel like eating.

When breakfast finally ends I get up to walk to my cabin but someone stops me.

Lizzy POV:

I see Jay just picking at her food. I wonder what's wrong. She's usually happy. Maybe it's something the spirit of Delphi said.

Breakfast is over. So I get up and see Jay walking out. But I quickly run to her stopping her.

" Hey, rainbow fish. What's wrong you don't look happy."

" Oh, nothing Lizzy nothing is wrong just got lost in thought," Jay says but I know she's not telling the truth.

" What the Oracle says."

" Oh, it's nothing important."

" Come on tell me I'll get Tycherós so you can tell us oh I will also call Chiron." Before she could argue with me I run off looking for Tycherós and Chiro.

When I finally found them I drag them to the Poseidon cabin were Jay is laying on her bed.

" JAY tell us the prophecy. NOW." I tell Jay. Who gets up and just looks at us.

" Uh well, the prophecy was. Um, it was." She stops and thinks.

" It was um um."

Then she speaks again "It was okay it was.

' _Tree heroes shall go_

 _One will be trick_ _A attack will fail_ _Two thought to be lost to death will be found_ _Medicine will heal but it's not what it appears_ _Weapons will be broken_ _Monster unleash death shall come to one_ _Vengeance or love_ _One shall be safe from a dark path or will they chose to go through the dark path_ _One side will lose.' " Jay says then looks down.'_

"Um well anyone wants to stay," Jay says.

" Jay we are here to help you and the camp. And I will not let you go alone."

"Yup Jay Lizzy is right and I will still go."

Jay POV:

Well, I can't argue with them and I say alright. After that Chiron told us to start to pack because we should leave by noon instead of tomorrow.

\--(/(/(/(/(/time skip noon (/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/

"JAY ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" I hear Lizzy yell. I get my backpack put it on my back and starts to walk towards Lizzy. I'm wearing some new clothe the Aphrodite kids gave me. I'm kinda dressed as a native American or that's what everyone says. I'm wearing two blue feathers, two white round earrings on each ear, a necklace with blue small lights, brown bandana, a brown leather jacket that's a little big, brown leather pants, my normal green converse, and a blue yellow brown backpack. I also have white paint that won't come off after the Stroll brothers drop white paint on me.

"You all ready," I ask Tycherós and Lizzy.

" Yes." The two of them say.

We start to walk towards the van were Argus is waiting for us. He starts the car and drives. The three of us start to talk about random things. Until Argus stops the van and signals for us to get out.

" Hey, we're in New York City," Tycherós says with a smile.

"So how are we supposed to find the medicine and the weapons?" Lizzy ask.

"Oh, I brought some books that could help," I say then show them the books in my bag.

"Let's go to the park and see what we can find on them."

"Okay." We start to walk towards Central Park.

We sit down on a table. There are not many people sins it's school hours right now. I start to hand them books. We start to read and only 10 minutes into the reading.

"Books are so boring." Tycherós start to complain.

"But I found something on that flower Chiron wants. Okay in the book it says that it grows in the hottest place in North America. And that the Greeks use to travel to the place to get the plant." Tycherós says happily.

"Well, what's the hottest place in North America?" I asked.

" Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Lizzy said with a smile.

" Yea I'm mean you did go to school." Tycherós teases me.

" Well, I only went for like 5 years and 6 months. And up to 8th grade."

"Wait weren't you 10 so wouldn't it be 5th grade?" Lizzy says.

" Well yeah, it's just I skip the 4th 7th and 6th grade. I only cared about school so I could have a good life."

" So you're smart? Then what's the hottest place in North America!?" Lizzy look like she was about to explode.

" Well, I think it's death valley."

" Oh wow, we have to go somewhere where the name death is in the name," Tycherós says.

" Well, we have no choice. I mean I told you guys you didn't have to come."

After an hour of reading and arguing, we decided it was time we found a way into death Valley Nevada. And when I told Tycherós that it's in Nevada he went nuts. He said that we should go to Las Vegas and gamble a bit. But we are under age so we can't


	14. Travel

Tycherós POV:

This suck. We are going to Nevada and we can't go to Las Vegas and gamble.

"Hey Lucky. You still with us." I hear Lizzy ask.

"Um yes."

"Well, we are going to have to find an another way to Nevada. The subway broke down. And we are only in Kentucky."

"Wheres Jay?" I ask.

"She when to ask what part of Kentucky we are at. And when the subway may start working again."

"Well, we are in a city call Piso. And the subway will start in 3 days." (I have no idea if that city has a Subway or something.)

"We can't wait that long Jay. We have to find an another way." Lizzy says frustrated.

I, on the other hand, let my ADHD take over and think of random crap. Until I see a car and start to think we can steal a car.

"Hay stop yelling at each other I think I know how to get to Nevada."

"How Tycherós." Both Lizzy and Jay ask at the same time.

"We can steal a car."

"Even if we steeled a car we are not old enough to drive," Lizzy says.

"Well I'm 14," I say knowing I still can't drive.

"Ummm we can call a cab," Jay says.

"Ya but we don't have that much money,"Lizzy says frustrated.

"Hey, I can gamble and win so we can get more money."

At the end, we decided that I would gamble. So we look around to see if there was anything we could gamble or bet on. After like 30 minutes of walking. We found a place where there were people betting on horses. I run in and Jay and Lizzy behind me.

"Is it too late to bet?" I ask some people who looked at me and laughed.

"Kid this is something you don't want to do. But if you do how much will you bet and what horse." A guy with black hair and a tan says.

"Well, I will bet $38.34. And I have my money on number 37."

"Ha kid just give up your money now."

After watching the race my horse won. And I got $136.59. Wow, I'm good. Waking Lizzy and Jay up from their nap was kinda hard.

"Wake up I won a lot of money."

"What how much," Jay asked.

"I won $136.59 and we have $174.93," I said really happy for my self.

"Well let's find a taxi."

After a couple minutes of walking. We found a taxi.

"Hey, how much would $100 take us?" I asked.( I have no Idea how you pay a taxi.)

"Well, I could take you as far as Bowling Green." The taxi driver says.

"Um yes please take us there,"I say.

Lizzy POV:

I watch Jay and Tycherós fall asleep. Wow, Jay druels in her sleep. I could fall asleep. I just couldn't. The entire drive. I prayed to my mom that this quest would go fine. When Jay finally woke up. It looks like she seen something really bad in her dream.

"So how you sleep Rainbow fish."

"Well, I guess better the last time." Jay response. But I know something bad happened.

"So what you dream?"

"Nothing important."

"Lier just tell me."

"Nope."

When we were in the middle of arguing the taxi stop.

"Hey, kids we are here." The man said.

"Oh thank you, sir," I say. I hand him the cash and wake up Tycherós. We start to walk towards a store because Gods I am hungry...


	15. Percy

Percy POV: earlier that week

So I'm still in the same school. And wow it feels good. My mom and Paul finally got married. It was beautiful and my sis was also there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting ready for my mom's wedding when Jay barges in and starts to yell.

" I'm so sorry I'm late I just was behind on the day. And I would have been here yesterday but there was a monster attack and well it left a mess."

"Well okay then. Don't be lying. And you should go change into something different." I tell Jay who then looks down at her clothes. And I guess noticed that her jeans were ripped and so was her shirt.

"Good thing I didn't dress in my good clothes. Oh and Percy I'm also late because I was attacked by a monster."

"Oh well go change into your clothes then."

Jay leaves. I'm also really happy. Because Annabeth came from San Francisco. Paul also knows about me being a Demigod and he was cool about it. I started to walk out of the room I was in. I walked until I got to the place we were having the ceremony. I'm Paul's best man and Jay and Annabeth are my mom brides maids. My mom didn't really care how Annabeth or Jay dressed.

So, of course, Jay dressed like she usually does. Which include looking like a native American. She's wearing two blue feathers, two white round earrings on each ear, a necklace with blue small lights, brown bandana, a brown leather jacket that's a little big, brown leather pants, her normal green converse, and a blue yellow brownbackpack. But she took off her backpack.

She also has two white stripes of paint on her face. She told me if I recall ' O my frickin Hades Percy. The Stroll brothers took it too far this time. They drop white paint all over me. I got in on my face and it won't come off. I mean I don't want white paint all over my face and body. I'm mean if I have to I swear on the river Styx I will get them back.' I just sat there and tried not to laugh.

But after waiting and waiting for the ceremony was finally starting. And well it was bla bla bla. I finally started to pay attention at the end. We're they said 'i do' and said their vows.

~~~~~~~~~~Flash back over ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul was just a great dude. He was also a good teacher. Mom got the Happy's I have ever seen her, and I join the swim team. Yea not fair but who cares.

I'm sitting in bed doing some crazy math problem when an iris message pops up in front of me.

" Hello, Percy." Oh, it's Chiron.

" Hey, Chiron what's up. Wait did something bad happened?"

" No and yes."

" What happen?!"

" Well this is some bad news for you I will say but is good news for me. Jaydon said yes to the quest I have given her."

" What quest? And if she left already at least tell me she took someone with her."

" Oh yes, she took Lizzy and Tycherós. And no they have not left. They will be leaving tomorrow."

" If she went to see the Oracle can you tell me what she said? Please"

" Percy the Oracle said some words that may haunt you are you sure you want to know what she said?"

" Yes, Chiro please tell me."

" Okay then here goes nothing.

Tree heroes shall go

One will be trick

Attack will fail

Two though to be lost to death will be found

Medicine will heal but it's not what it appears

Weapons will be broken

Monsters unleash death shall come to one

Vengeance or love

One shall be safe from a dark path or will they chose to go through the dark path

One side will lose." What I didn't say anything. My sister when on a quest and she might die.

" WHAT!" I yelled slightly angry.

" Percy."

" Chiron at least tell me why you send her."

" Well, Jay seems like the perfect candidate to go on this quest."

" But why did she go?"

" She went to get a flower called the red destiny. And some weapons that will be very useful."

" Okay go on."

" She will have two weeks to finish this quest. Two weeks because after two weeks the red destiny will no longer be available until next year."

" Chiron will my.." when I was going to finish the missdisappear ending our connection.

" Percy dinner is ready." I hear my mom yell from the kitchen.

" Okay, I'll be there in a sec," I tell back. Then get up and start to walk towards the kitchen.

" Percy, what's wrong?" My mom asks with concern in her voice.

" Um well Jay got a quest and she has two people with her. But the Oracle said that one will die." I say holding back tears.

" Percy I'm sure nothing will happen to Jay. I mean she's a fighter."

"But mom I..." Paul cuts me off.

"Well Percy your mom is right Jay can take care of her self."

"Yes, but if she died I don't know what I'll do."...


	16. Food

Tycherós POV:

Once we got out of the cab Lizzy started to say we should eat something. So we head to the nearest store.

"So want to see if the deli is still open?" I ask both of the girls.

"Of course stupid." Jay's says laughing.

While we were making our way to the delia lot of people were looking at us.

"Hey look food," Lizzy says happily.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask sins I had the money. And a lady appears waiting for us.

"O can I get two corn-dogs,"Lizzy says.

"Ooo I want one bean burrito and one corn-dog," I say.

"Um, can I get a pizza stick and some JoJo's," Jay says.

"How much JoJo's?" The lady asks.

"One pound please," I say sins we are going to need snacks.

"Okay, then that will be 11 dollars." The lady says then I hand her the money.

We got our food and sat down at a table.

"Oh, my gods I was so hungry," Lizzy says

"Well, we should hurry." We talk and eat our food.

When we finish I had the JoJo's in my hand. And we started to walk.

"So how will we get to Nevada."

"Um, how about a bus?"

"Yeah, Jay is right. We will take a bus."

We walk up to a counter and Lizzy starts to talk to some person.

"Well, there's a bus station half a mile from here."

"Okay then."

We start to walk only to stop. There's a monster in front of us.

" Holy crap." The three of us say at the same time.

It was a hellhound. And it attack. I rolled Lizzy jump I side step. And we all got our weapons out. I was using a spear Lizzy a bow and arrows with of course her powers, and Jay turns infinity into firestorm. (Firestorm is the fire version of riptide or Jay's version.)

" Tycherós you distract it Lizzy keeps attacking," Jay yelled.

I start to dodge and roll. I stab and stab. But the stupid hellhound wouldn't go down. Until I finally was able to stab it with Lizzy. And it turns to gold dust.

"We have to get better at fighting together." Was all that was said. Until we started to walk to the bus station.

"The closer we will get to Nevada is if we take a bus to Huston Texas," Lizzy said.

"Well, we have to."

"Okay, then I'll buy the tickets with the last of money we have," Tycherós said.

We got the tickets and got on the bus where the three of us fell asleep...


	17. We get a ride

Jay POV :

After being woken up by the bus driver telling the three of us to get off I just groan and woke lucky and Lizzy.

"Get the Hades up," I yell at both of the sleeping head next to me.

" What we're are we?" Lizzy ask.

" We are in Texas dufus."

" Okay then let's get off the bus," I say.

We get off the bus and say Thanks to the driver. Then we just start walking.

" We should ask how far Arizona is." Says Tycherós.

We start walking toward some buildings that say maps.

" Hello, how may I help you." A man with black hair and brown eyes says.

" We just wanted to know how far Arizona was?"

" Oh okay I can direct you this way and we can find out. But we're exactly in Arizona?"

" Las Vegas," Tycherós says.

" Okay but aren't you all a little to Young to go to Las Vegas and let alone be alone?"

" Um no, our parents let us. Travel we just don't go on plane,"

" Okay then Las Vegas Arizona is 1,452.6 miles by car and it would take you about 22 hours to get there but that's by car. But if you take a bus it would take you 1 day 13hours to get there."

" Um okay, so which one do you suggest?"

" Well, you can't drive so I say take the bus."

" Okay, thanks." We all say and walk out.

" How are we going to get there we only have 7dollers 47 cents left."

" Well, we can steal a car," Lizzy said.

" I mean yeah Jay. You are gifted by even Hermes. So you can steal stuff and lie. And I also have luck by my side." Tycherós says.

" Okay, then I guess we are stealing a car," I say.

" Yes yes yes ." Tycherós say.

"Finally we are going to live."

Tycherós got cut off his excitement by a rore. I turn around to see a giant hell hound that made Ms.O'larry look like a babe.

" Okay Lizzy distract it Tycherós go behind it I'll hit it if any of you get the chance to kill it do it," I tell them orders and they nod.

I run towards it and jump when it was about to bite me. Then roll. I see Lizzy use the plants to try and tie the hellhound down but they don't work. Tycherós is using gaming card don't know why but I finally get under the hellhound and stab it in the stomach where it explodes into gold dust.

" Hell yes." Tycherós screams.

" Um, guys I hear cop sirens," Lizzy says.

" Let's run!" I yell.

We all start running toward a crowd of people. And I hear yelling from the distance. I look behind my shoulder to see a bunch of cops. I look to my side to see Lizzy and Tycherós. I take a sharp turn and run into some bushes in a park with Tycherós and Lizzy.

" That-wh-as- close," Lizzy says in between breath.

" We should start getting better at avoiding mortals," Tycherós says.

" Your right you should." A voice says most likely a mans, but I feel an arorua. A strong one like one of a gods.

I turn to see a blond man with little messy hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Lord Apollo?" Lizzy says then bows I and Tycherós do the same.

" Yes, of course, it's me," Apollo says sounding a little cocky.

" Um, what do we owe the honor for your presents," Lizzy says once again.

" Well, I was sent to give you a ride."

" Aren't gods not allowed to interfere with our lives?" I question the God.

" Well yes, but at the pace, you three are going you won't get to Nevada on time."

" Why do you say that?" I ask.

" Because you have been on this for a week already." Wait a week. Wow, I lost count of time. Tycherós might have thought the same because his mouth was hanging open.

" And there will be cops looking for you. And as much that I think stealing a car would be good but I think you would be caught eventually. And I as a god lets do our best to keep this between us and my lil sister Artemis." The sun god said.

" So you're giving us a ride? " Tycherós says.

" Yes so follow me to my car." The sun god starts to walk and we follow.

We stop in front of a Red Maserati Spyder that was park in the corner of the parking lot.

" That's the sun chariot?" Lizzy ask.

" Why is it so no bright?" Tycherós says. I stayed silent.

"Yes, and I turned it off. So get in. Oh, and one of you sits in the front."

After the arguing between Tycherós and Lizzy stop on who would sit in the front, they turned to me.

" Okay, Jay you will sit In the front sins we can't decide," Lizzy says.

" But I don't want to," I say in a whisper so only they could hear and not Apollo.

" Too bad we are already in the back so sit In the front," Lizzy says.

After complaining I finally sit in the front with Apollo. And it's super uncomfortable.

" So Lord Apollo why are you being so nice." Tycherós manage to say.

" Well one you guys needed and lif and two my Lil sis made me three you would not make it on time to death valley." The sun god said.

After that, we stayed silent. Honestly, I don't know why a lot of women go head over heels for him. After almost falling asleep the sun god speaks.

" So why is such a pretty girl like you so silent." He said as if expecting for me to go all crazy over him. I turn around to see Lizzy and Tycherós sleeping. Good because Lizzy would have been yelling at the god.

" Because I was almost falling asleep." I manage to say.

" Oh, then I'm sorry."

" Okay."

After that we stayed silent for a couple of more minutes before I decide to ask him a question.

" So how far are you taking us?"

" Oh to Las Vegas." He says.

" Oh, cool Tycherós is going to go crazy," I say trying not to think about one of us dying.

" So the three of you are close."

" Um yes, I guess we spend a lot of time together sins I'm going to be a year rounder at camp."

He started flirting sins was pretty akward I mean I'm 11, I guess there's no age limit but after flirting and failing for me to go head over heals for him he stops. Then I fell asleep for an hour. Until he finally stops the car and turns on me to wake me up and said.

" We hear. And you also drool in your sleep. It looks adorable." He says Wich made me turn red. But I soon turn around and yell at Tycherós and Lizzy to wake up.

" Hey, we're up," Lizzy says.

" Okay, this is how far I will take you so good bye," Apollo says.

" Thank you, Lord Apollo," I say along with my friends.

" Yes, you are welcome." He says before leaving us...


End file.
